pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion's Lycanroc (anime)
Gladion |debut = A Glaring Rivalry! |gender = MaleSM090: Securing the Future! |location = With Gladion }} This Midnight Lycanroc is a -type Pokémon owned by Gladion. Biography Lycanroc was seen where it faced Team Skull in an alleyway, quickly disposing of them with Stone Edge. It was later seen beating a sailor's Blastoise, dodging a Skull Bash and using Counter, causing Gladion to win the match. Later on, Gladion accepted Ash's challenge and sent Lycanroc out to battle against Ash's Rockruff. Rockruff circled around Lycanroc and used Bite, which Lycanroc shrugged off. It countered with a Stone Edge, blocking Rockruff's Rock Throw. Rockruff ran off from Stone Edge down and was blocked so it couldn't escape the move, before Lycanroc hit it hard with Crunch. Despite having the upper hand, Rockruff refused to give up or surrender. Before the battle could continue, Team Rocket capture Lycanroc along Pikachu in a net and tried to flee in a crane car, but Rockruff later freed them. Lycanroc sent Team Rocket flying off with Continental Crush before Bewear came along and grabbed them while they flew off. Gladion praised Ash and Rockruff, noting how his Rockruff had good eyes, much like his Lycanroc had.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! As Ash faced Olivia, who had her Lycanroc use Continental Crush, Ash remembered Gladion and his Lycanroc, the former having the latter use the same Z-Move.SM036: Trials and Determinations! Lycanroc heard Rockruff's howling on Akala Island. Gladion had Lycanroc to go investigate and be back by nighttime. Lycanroc managed to find Rockruff and eventually met up with Olivia's Midday Lycanroc. The two Lycanroc took Rockruff to the Ruins of Life where Tapu Lele agreed to heal Rockruff. Tapu Lele, however, was aggressive and even attacked the two Lycanroc. However, Ash interfered and tried to protect Rockruff, thinking Tapu Lele was going to hurt it. Tapu Lele used Draining Kiss on Ash and the two Lycanroc to drain their energies and proceeded on healing all four of them. Once everyone was healed, Rockruff caught a glimpse of the sunset and saw a green flash. Rockruff started to howl and the two Lycanroc joined in. At that moment, Rockruff evolved into a Dusk Form Lycanroc and the three Wolf Pokémon continued to howl. After that, Lycanroc went away and returned to its trainer.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Umbreon and Lycanroc watched as Gladion tried calming his Type: Null, nicknamed Silvally, down, who acted restless.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Lycanroc was later seen watching Gladion battle Ash with Silvally.SM047: A Masked Warning! Later, Lycanroc accompanied Gladion, who scolded Ash for letting Nebby teleport his sister to him, who saw Silvally. After Gladion returned to his hotel room, he was confronted by Faba, who commanded him to give back Silvally immediately. Gladion refused and battled with him to protect Silvally. Faba's Hypno blocked Lycanroc's Stone Edge using Reflect, and put Lycanroc to sleep with Hypnosis, while Alakazam defeated Umbreon, who attempted to use Shadow Ball, with a Miracle Eye and Psychic combo.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Lycanroc was used in the Ultra Space to crush some rubble with Stone Edge, but failed. Instead, Nebby crashed through the stone, allowing the group to continue. Silvally, Umbreon and Lycanroc were later used to battle Lusamine's Absol, who glowed with an aura, to rescue its trainer. Silvally ended up getting its feet trapped in ice, created by Absol's Ice Beam, while the rest of Gladion's Pokémon were paralyzed by Mean Look.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Gladion equipped Silvally with Fire Memory, melting down the ice and using Multi-Attack to burn Absol. Lycanroc and Umbreon were freed from the Mean Look. Silvally used Crush Claw on Absol, who retaliated with Ice Beam, only to get countered by Umbreon's Dark Pulse. Silvally used Air Slash on Absol, who was defeated by Lycanroc's Z-Move, Continental Crush. Due to the Ultra Beast's control over Absol, it stood up and continued the battle, with Lycanroc using Stone Edge. Gladion mounted on Silvally, letting the rest of his Pokémon deal with Absol. After Lusamine diffused with the Ultra Beast, Absol and the rest of her Pokémon snapped out of the Ultra Beast's control, thus ending the battle.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Ash remembered Gladion and his Pokémon during his battle against Nanu and his Krookodile when Lycanroc became enraged, due to its fur getting dirty.SM074: Tough Guy Trials! Lycanroc appeared in Ash's Lycanroc's flashback, where Ash helped him remember how he remained the same, innocent Pokémon that's been in his team since he was a Rockruff.SM075: Some Kind of Laziness! Lycanroc was sent to help transfer its Z-Power to Faba's machine, so that it could clear the skies above Alola.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! In Poipole's world, Lycanroc helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) Trivia *Lycanroc's Poké Ball seen in its debut "A Glaring Rivalry!" is an Ultra Ball indicates that Gladion captured it using the Ultra Ball, rather than a normal Poké Ball. Gallery Gladion Lycanroc Counter.png|Using Counter Punching Blastoise with Counter.PNG|Lycanroc punching Blastoise with Counter Gladion Lycanroc Crunch.png|Using Crunch References Category:Rock-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon